captainsparklezfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Maron
Jordan Maron, also known as''' CaptainSparklez', is a YouTuber, vlogger, and music and video game producer. He began his career on YouTube by putting up videos of his gameplay on YouTube. He makes Minecraft parodies of songs, as well as his own music. His main YouTube channel, CaptainSparklez, has over 10 million subscribers, and the channel's most popular video is [[Revenge|''Revenge]]. His channel gained popularity from playing and uploading his gameplays and commentary of his Minecraft series', namely Survival Games (later called Hunger Games) and Survival Let's Plays. Jordan Maron graduated high school in 2010. Before he dropped out of college, he was aiming to be a chemical engineer before his YouTube career took off. History Jordan's original channel was ProsDONTtalkSHIT. He posted mostly Call of Duty videos and worked for Machinima. On the 23rd of July, 2010 he created his new channel CaptainSparklez due to the explicit language in his other YouTube channel and kept with posting Call Of Duty gameplay. His name derived from a dare by Seananners. As Minecraft got more popular, Jordan posted a few Minecraft videos with SeaNanners and soon he completely switched his channel from Call of Duty to Minecraft. His first song parody TNT, posted on Feb 26, 2011, increased his popularity greatly and earned many new subscribers. Jordan knew this song was a hit and continued to work on more. Later the song Revenge was posted and currently holds the record for the most viewed Minecraft video with over 150 million views. Jordan then started his SkyBlock Survival series, which has more than 4 million views. His second most famous series, Happy Wheels soon gained popularity on his channel, advancing him to 800 thousand subscribers. Then came his Minecraft Survival Let's Play, generally appearing to be more popular among his other series. His third parody soon came along giving him the subscriber boost to almost a million. The song affiliated in this video is titled, Fallen Kingdom. Following this success, Sparklez accepted the invitation offered by the Machinima team to participate in the Survival Games, which he came 2nd in and competed in the other 3, known to be the dark horse and the one to always look out for, only ever losing to AntVenom. His popularity is still continuing to expand as of now and is currently working on more of his gameplay series. In December 2012, Maron appeared in the inaugural episode of The Fine Brothers' YouTubers React and has continued to be part of YouTubers React, though he was not in Episodes 5 or 6. In his time on YouTubers react, he has spoken about "Gangnam Style", Fred Figglehorn and Rewind YouTube Style among many others. He also appeared in the Cats React video dressed up as a cat, after the real cats had no real reactions. Personal Life Little is known outside of CaptainSparklez's channel. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. Appearing to be his intention, additional insights concerning Jordan's personal history are somewhat vague. However, it is known that he resides in Los Angeles, CA, as stated in his Draw my Life. On November 1, 2014, in a Mianite Stream, he revealed his family is Jewish, and in a separate video, stated he had a bar mitzvah. His mother's name is Linda, and his step-father's name is Gordon, as seen in the various videos with his mother (his step-father's name was revealed in a Reddit video). Usually in streams, (and YouTube videos) he always wears a black shirt and green shorts. He does this because in high school the gym uniform included green shorts and as he said "I never grew after high school so I just kept the shorts and bought more." As why he always wears a blank black shirt, "I just really like blank shirts that are black." On the 30th of May, 2011, an interview with CaptainSparklez was held with a popular Minecraft podcast titled as, The Shaft. During their discussion, Jordan did state that after a short time experiencing being in the a gaming industry (from an outside perspective), this led to him switching from chemical engineering to computer science. Explaining that balancing college and YouTube commentating is somewhat of a difficulty, Jordan stated that a gaming company, such as Valve, suited him the most. The discussion leads off to a topic related to CaptainSparklez's channel, his videos, the making of his videos, development maps, etc. It is revealed in many episodes that Jordan has taken gymnastics, and in the final episode of Assassin's Creep, he said he would film a video of him doing a round-off backflip. He showed a video of himself doing a backflip in his video celebrating the fact that he had earned a million subscribers. He also did perform one on stage at Minecon 2012 at his panel in which when asked by a fan to do so he quickly cleared the stage and did it in front of a large audience. Also, for one of his previous 'million subscriber milestones', he showed a video in which a younger version of himself did the backflip. It has also been revealed that Jordan once was able to ride a unicycle. On 15 November 2013, he uploaded a video of himself attempting to ride his old unicycle in what is presumably the parking garage of his apartment complex. The video is titled "Riding a Unicycle... And Failing, Too " and has Nick (NFEN or NFENVids) filming. The first time Jordan attempts to go forward on the unicycle, he ends up hurting himself, but eventually is able to go about 30 feet and even perform a couple of "bunny-hops." Draw My Life He told us about growing up in L.A. with his parents being split and visiting his dad. He lived with his mom but later they both moved to Santa Barbara to live with his grandma as his mom thought it would be better for him. He always got good grades and did well academically but social interactions weren't his best forte. Due to this, he spent most of his teenage years practising skateboarding in which he even managed to appear in the local newspaper. He told us he could've probably pursued a career in it but due to a prior incident, he developed a fear that wouldn't allow him to. He also went to a semi-private school for a year but after he realized he would be left behind in his education he decided to change and went back to public schooling. He attended Santa Barbara High School and throughout his high school years he worked towards his major goal which was getting into a good university. He was determined and studied really hard to pass all his exams and do all the requirements needed, and finally graduated high school with a grade point average, GPA, of about 4.6 or so he tells us. It wasn't until the senior year that he started to make Call Of Duty gameplay videos while waiting for college application letters. He ended up having to choose between UCLA and UCSB but rather decided on UCSB because of his prior experience with their computer program. During that same April he was also given the opportunity to become a director at Machinima which at the time had been the greatest thing any gamer could imagine and as he describes it, it was "a dream come true". The following summer after the conclusion of his senior year he started posting videos more frequently and towards the end of the summer ,he became a partner with Machinima and was able to start receiving revenue from ads. At the same time ,his mom became worried about how it would affect his education since he was about to start college but he promised to always prioritize school and he didn't really see YouTube as something that would ultimately take off anyways. At the beginning of college he was really enthusiastic not only for being lucky to have a single dorm room for himself (which might've affected his YouTube career) but also that he could now focus on what he actually wanted to learn but later became disappointed as he realized that he still needed to take other classes that might've not been of his main interest. Thanks to this and other factors he became frustrated and lost interest in school which led him to not do as best as he would've wanted to academically (during this time he also tried to ease his frustration by focusing more in his YouTube channel and making more videos). Ultimately, he still managed to stay in the A and B range but he knew in his heart that he wasn't happy with his current situation. He made the decision to switch his major from chemical engineering to computer science knowing his prior experience with video games. He says that the reason he chose chemical engineering in the first place was because he was really great at math and science and believed it would lead to a good salary but ultimately it wasn't what he wanted to do. He also said that looking back on it, he didn't choose any computer or gaming related majors because he thought it wouldn't lead him to any success but now he realizes thanks to his YouTube career and the people he met through it, that he was wrong. He changed his major, which for him was a step in doing what he actually wanted to do, and he even decided to apply to another school, USC, since they had a computer program which focused on gaming development. Maron got accepted but had to deny it because it has too expensive for him. As a result, he decided instead to stay with the computer program they had at UCSB but had problems since he had to take several entry computer science classes to be able to change his major. Most of those classes gave preference to those people with existing computer science majors. During the 3rd quarter of his freshman year, Maron tried to get in, but since it was already packed with people, he had to wait to take the summer course instead. That summer his YouTube channel was doing pretty well thanks to the TNT music video uploaded the previous February. Since he had free time, he decided to take on a new project in which he wanted to do a video that was fully animated. He realized it wouldn't work as well without any help so he got in touch with David and BootstrapBuckaroo. Together, they created Revenge which was uploaded that same summer. Shortly afterwards, it earned many views (to this day it's the most viewed Minecraft video) and his channel grew extremely popular. When school started again, he was faced with the same problem that he wasn't really enthusiastic about school and the classes he needed to take. His YouTube career and school created a great dilemma in him of what he should do with his life. He talked about it with his family and even though they were skeptical at first they supported him but his mom told him he would be on his own after quitting school which made him nervous but also became confident because of his current YouTube revenue. So after the 1st quarter of his sophomore year didn't improve, He took a leap of faith and decided to pursue YouTube ultimately. In December 2011, He finally made YouTube his full-time job and like he said, actually enjoying his life and everything he did. He also moved back to L.A in May 2012 which wasn't such a big change for him and in 2013 he convinced Nick, NFEN, to move to California and now he works for him editing the daily videos. 2012: Jordan was able to sign the lease for his own house (actually a condo) and he's really thankful to everyone who's helped him thus far. Late 2015-Present: Jordan owns a house now, (infested with spiders) and owns a couple cars. Quotes and Catchphrases * Y u hef to be med? (Why you have to be mad?) * Don't worry 'bout it. (Jordan usually says this after he messes something up.) * Wrecked and a half! * See ya, bud! * Donezo'd! * It's definitely yer boi! * God''dam''mit! * Mistakes were made. * It wouldn't be an episode of Ultra Modded survival without some facepalms. * Bit ah lag. * That's gnarbuckle, dude. * You miss 100% of the shots that you miss. Trivia * Jordan frequently finds little critters in his house, ranging from lizards to spiders. Whenever he finds one, he sometimes records himself yelling and/or freaking out about the creature. He then posts these videos on his Instagram (@JordanMaron). * Jordan is deathly afraid of needles, which is why he will "never do steroids". He stated this in a Deep End episode. * His favourite Disney animated film is Toy Story and Coco. He believes that Coco is a better film than any standalone Star Wars, Marvel or DC movie. He stated this in a Trials Fusion video while talking to Nick. * His favourite consumables are Irish creme (alcoholic drink), cheesecake, Ben & Jerry's Salted Caramel Core, and pizza. * He does not keep much food at home, as he has no self-control and would eat all the junk food if he has any. Because of this, there are only bottles of liquids in his fridge. He has stated that he orders all of his food. Category:Browse Category:Youtubers Category:People